Ugh, America
by username-pocky
Summary: Kaori did not want to go to America. Especially when there's weird boys with untamed cowlicks who irritate you every second of the day.
1. Chapter 1

This was totally not happening.

_"Kaori-san, we went over this already. You're going to school. In America, of all places, but still, a good education. You need that."_

Kaori remembered right at that moment, her jaw dropped to the floor. Okay, so not really, but you get the point.

The Korean groaned and scratched her head. She'd never get to meet T.O.P-oppa or Himchan-oppa, or any of her other future husbands. And all she needed was a simple backstage pass. But, no, Kiku-oppa (older brother terms) just HAD to spend all of his damn money enrolling her into an American college.

Okay, it was a really nice place, and a top university, but still...why? Kaori loved Korea, and she could get a good-enough education to get at least the job of a secretary.* It wasn't her dream job, but she could live off of that. As long as her boss doesn't fall in love with her like in those dramas...

Kaori lay on her blue-sheeted bed, staring at the plain ceiling. Not even one star, or moon, like at home. The dorm owners wouldn't allow such _childish _things. Tsk...

She was here on an art major, hoping to become a full-time comissioning artist one day. She would have even loved to become a mangaka, but Oppa (Kiku) wouldn't let her. He said she would, exact quoting, _'bring shame to his home country.' _What kind of bullcrap was that?

So, now, Kaori was stuck, alone in a dorm room because her roommates were out partying (she hasn't even met them yet, mind you). Such a tragedy. Her first day here, too.

Kaori's stomach growled loudly. "Uwah..!" she whined. "So hungry!"

She kicked off her blanket and sat up on the small, uncomfortable bed. Her lip quivered. She missed her warm, soft covers at home. Another hunger pang aroused, and she groaned and jumped off of the bed. Her legs suddenly felt cold.

"I can't go out like this..." Kaori murmured. She was just in her light-green boyshorts underwear. She fished through her bag with all of her belongings for her favorite pair of Hello Kitty pants. "Perfect."

She swiftly slipped the pants on, and headed out the dormitory room. She pulled her map out of her jacket pocket. "Cafeteria...cafeteria..." she murmured. Her eyes locked on the largest building on the map. The cafeteria!

She sped to the left, then to the right, mentally tackling the students walking past in an assassin way. "I've been playing wa-y too much Assassin's Creed..." she muttered and laughed.

Finally, Kaori found the cafeteria. She ran in there, Assassin way.

"Ow!"

Before she knew it, Kaori was falling down. "Ouch..." she said, and cussed in Korean. Ar least she landed safely on the grou-

Oh, crap. Oh, crap.

The looked at the person beneath her, only about a nose length away.

She took in his appearance.

Blonde, glasses, blue eyes, weird cowlick-

"Hey."

American.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Because I forgot to mention it, the * in the last chapter indicated a Protect the Boss (K-Drama) reference.)**

The blonde below me winked, and I scowled with disgust. Before everyone around me noticed this situation, I scurried to my feet. The American did the same.

"Hey, a fresh face!" he chucked, and held out his hand to me. I, understanding the gesture, took the hand and shook it firmly. It was completely out of politeness. I swear.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones. Are you a transfer student?"

I nodded, and he cocked his head the the side. "Where ya from? I'm bilingual in a couple different languages-"

"South Korea."

He sighed. "Oh. I don't know Korean. I know some Japanese, though! Konnichiwa-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth to shut him up. He broke free for a second.

"Hey, wanna go out for a burger?" he asked, sort of in a rush. I turned on my heel and speed walked away from him. So annoying!

I heard his voice fade away as I walked down the hall, back to my room.

"-but I don't even know your name!" I heard him yell. I rolled my eyes, and continued to walk back to my dorm room.

As I got to my room, I leaned down, hands on my knees, and panted. This is way too much work. I opened the door to my room, only to find my two roommates back.

One with long, light brown hair was on her side and sleeping, and the other with her dark brown hair up in a sophisticated bun was reading a sappy-looking romance novel.

"Bonjour!" the one in the bun said.

Ah. She had a feeling this would not be a good next 4 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaori banged her head on her desk. She had been sitting there, drawing, for about...3 hours? One of her roommates were reading and the other wasleeping (as usual). Turns out that one of them is French (Francine) and the other is Greek (Hera). Francine was...weird. She'd always sneak some form of alcohol in the the dorms (usually wine), and get away with it. Hera, on the other hand, was funny and nice...when she wakes up.

"We still have 3 days until classes start..." muttered Francine, banging her head on the stupid sappy romance novel she read.

I nodded. "It's really boring..." I said yawning.

Hera stirred, and opened her pretty teal eyes. I don't know how she kept them that color...it's unnatural. "We could go to a bar tonight." she murmured.

"Aha!" Francine clapped. "Great idea! It'll be our first time going with Kaori!"

A bar?!

•~ Time Skip ~•

It was nine thirty, and Kaori was sitting alone, stirring her untouched alcoholic drink with her straw. "I can't drink this..." she muttered. Kaori knows very well from past experiences that she couldn't hold her alcohol very well.

A figure plopped beside her. "Hey, dude."

It was the American again. She had nothing better to do, so she decided to speak to him. "Hi." she said, still staring at her drink with a blank expression.

Alfred ordered a drink and turned his attention back to Kaori. "Why aren't you drinking?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh..." Kaori said, her glance falling on him. Now that she thought about it, he is pretty handsom-

"I can't hold my alcohol very well." Kaori answered bluntly, immedietly shutting off her thoughts.

Alfred chuckled. "Me either. But a little wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Kaori stared at the drink. "I guess not."

At the count of three, they both took a sip of the drink.

_"A little wouldn't hurt, would it?"_

Kaori hoped not, as she finished her drink and asked for another. And another. Pretty soon, they both were completely out of sorts.

"Hey~" Alfred slurred. "Wanna *hiccup* dance...?"

Kaori giggled bubbly. "Okay.."

They made their way to the dance floor, and began dancing shakily. Kaori looked around the room. Two people were making out in a corner.

"That's my *hiccup* roommate, Hera!" she slurred. Another familiar figure was with her, but she couldn't figure it out. She was sure she knew him from somewhere!

Alfred looked at the couple. "Ha-ha..." he said. Then his attention turned back to Kaori. "Hey, have you ever *hiccup* been kissed?"

Kaori's eyes widened at the sudden question, but shook her head.

The blonde put his arms on her waist and smirked. He leaned down a claimed the Korean's lips.

Kaori wrapped her arms around his neck. He was actually quite tall.

Under the spell of alcohol, they began kissing uncontrollably, only taking breaks for breath.

"GET A ROOM!" someone yelled from the background.

Alfred smirked, and picked Kaori up bridal style.


End file.
